


Save the Last Dance For Me

by tisfan



Series: Imagine Tony and Bucky 2016/2017 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, and wrote this in like 20 minutes, cutting in, dark corners, prompts, wobbly pov because author is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Tony is on a mission or meeting and an OMC starts to heavily flirt with him. Bucky is nearby and gets uber jealous. Maybe they arent dating yet, Tony is surprised of Bucky's jealously and that clues them both in on each others feelings.





	

Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed the entire tray of hors d'oeuvres because, seriously, what crappy caterer served finger-foods at a superhero ball? “How long have you been hiding back here, Wallflower?” Tiny little plates each held a fingerling potato, stuffed with bacon and cheese and butter. The whole tray was, maybe, half a full-sized potato’s worth of food. Steve was real close to raiding the kitchen at this point.

Bucky glared at him. “I don’t see you dancin’, punk.”

“The next spot on my dance card is reserved,” Steve said, wistful these days, more than sad. 

“You know, she’d forgive you for getting on with your life, Steve,” Bucky sighed, feeling stupid and heartless and guilty and sorry all at the same time. Oh, and jealous. Let’s add jealousy to the wormwood cocktail that he was drinking. Tony was being passed from dance partner to dance partner, the belle of the ball. He hadn’t sat down all night and that glorious smile hadn’t faltered. He’d flirted and joked, talked and laughed, had a few drinks before being dragged back onto the floor. Tony danced like he did everything else, loud, pretty, and right there in your face. 

Steve nodded. “I will, when I’m ready.”

Tony was passed over to another partner, a good-looking blond man with square glasses and a form-fitting bespoke suit. Tony laughed, kissed the man’s cheek, and they went into a fairly robust foxtrot.

“You want to play two truths and a lie, Bucky?”

Bucky slanted a look at Steve. “No.”

“Too bad. Here you go; He will _never_ ask you to dance. He will say _yes_ if you ask him. And he _knows_ you like him. Guess which one’s the lie?”

“When did you have time to practice being so annoying?” Bucky asked, staring daggers at Tony’s partner, who’d lowered his hand from the typical shoulder or back grip to splaying his hand over Tony’s ass. Pushy bastard.

“Are you _growling_? Seriously?”

“Shut up, Steve.”

The songs changed again, and the new number was slow and sultry. Tony’s partner didn’t relinquish him, pulling him close and one of the man’s hands disappeared under Tony’s jacket. The other came up to play with Tony’s hair. Bucky slouched even further against the wall, wishing he could stop watching and not being able to.

“Oh, for pete’s sake, pal, this is pathetic.” Steve said. He put the empty tray aside and held his hand out to Bucky.

“What?”

“Come on, dance with me,” Steve said. 

Bucky blinked. “What about your dance card?”

“She’d agree this is a good cause, jerk,” Steve said. He pulled Bucky into his arms and spun him out onto the dance floor, moving with more purpose than normal for a slow dance, slipping between couples with skill until they were right next to Tony and his partner, who was whispering in Tony’s ear and -- Bucky snarled. Did he just kiss Tony’s neck?

“Hey, Stark,” Steve said, as if surprised that they were right next to him. “You should share, man. Pretty sure that Ty’s the best looking guy in the room.” And with a move that was utterly surprising, he dropped Bucky’s hand, slid his hip in between Tony and Ty and separated them, grabbing Ty’s hand and dancing the man out of range before he could protest.

Tony inhaled and puffed air out with… _relief_? “I’ll have to remember to thank Steve later,” Tony said, conversationally. “Ty’s my ex, and I didn’t want to… Ty gets nasty when…. Well, and this is Reed’s party and I promised Sue that I’d behave.”

Bucky paused, then, ah, _fuck it_. “Rather than stand here lookin’ like we both just got dumped, you wanna finish this dance with me?” At least this way, he could find out which one of Steve’s three things was the lie.

Tony looked startled, then smiled and Bucky realized that what he thought was Tony being happy was Tony putting on a good face for a party. _This_ was Tony’s real smile, small and shy and not showing all his teeth. 

“I’d like that, yes,” Tony said.

Bucky had always been fond of dancing, had cut a rug with dames and fellas alike for as long as he could remember, but nothing had ever been like this. Tony fit just under his arm like he’d been custom-ordered just for Bucky, and without even discussing it, they moved in synch. Bucky lost himself in the music and in the rich brown of Tony’s eyes.

“You know,” Tony said, after Bucky refused to relinquish him for the next two dances, “you don’t have to babysit me. I can probably dodge Ty for the rest of the night.”

“That ain’t why I’m dancing with you, Tony,” Bucky said. He let the dance bring them closer together and wrapped his arms around Tony’s lower back, swinging him into a dip. Tony gasped and came up to the demands of the music, eyes wide and somehow vulnerable. “I’m dancing with you because I _like_ you.” 

“Is that a fact?” Tony asked. He seemed more out of breath than the demands of the dance could account for.

“It’s a fact,” Bucky said, bringing him in close and when Tony’s eyes fluttered closed, gave himself leave to steal a kiss. Tony took it back, with interest, and Bucky grinned against the press of Tony’s mouth. “I’ve been goin’ crazy all night while you danced with everyone _but_ me.”

“Start looking for a dark corner, Cold War,” Tony said, urgent and hot in his ear. “I think we have some matters to discuss.”

“You got it, boss,” Bucky said, spinning them around again, heading for one of the alcoves, where they could have perfect privacy for whatever delights the rest of the evening had in store.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for Point of View wobbling... I threw it together in like 20 minutes or so...


End file.
